


The Definition of Home by oliversnape (Podfic)

by ventusprinceps



Series: Redefining Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Severus Snape, Drunkenness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guardian-Ward, Mentors, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Pre-Deathly Hallows, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Tattoos, but that's only once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Harry runs into Snape while trying to find the definition of home, and finds himself drawn into Snape's summer Order task by the headmaster, looking for a location outside of London. Along the way, he and Snape learn a few new definitions themselves.





	1. A Sip in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Definition of Home by oliversnape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329404) by [oliversnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversnape/pseuds/oliversnape). 



> I heartfelt thanks to the lovely oliversnape for letting me podfic this work and (hopefully) the whole series! Definitely check out the written version, and the rest of oliversnape's fabulous stories, by following the links above. I am planning to post this podfic once a week, one chapter at a time. There are 14 chapters, but I will be combining all the chapters together in the end into one giant mp3 and podbook in case someone is really wanting to download the whole thing at one time. 
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to leave kudos and feedback here and on the original written work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are by any chance looking to download the entire podfic all in one go, you should head to that last chapter of this fic. All the links are there! Enjoy!

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dtjj6fmmvt4bqr7/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_1.mp3) | **Size:** 21.57 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:17
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1z1lddqr2bqty4z/01_The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_1.m4b) | **Size:** 24.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:029:17



Soundcloud:


	2. Good Morning, Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinner's end in this story is based on the movie version. If you want to take a look at the floor plan, oliversnape has made one and it is in the second chapter of the original story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/329404/chapters/531511
> 
> Hope you guys Enjoy!

 

Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1s2l7mm7eb900fp/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_2.mp3) | **Size:** 27.35 MB | **Duration:** 00:37:03
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j6s36qr87aq937m/01_The_Definition_on_Home_by_oliversnape_-_Chapter_2.m4b) | **Size:** 30.46 MB | **Duration:** 00:037:03



 

Soundcloud:


	3. Pins and Needles

 

Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y1uu3mrw8rn9e8h/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_3.mp3) | **Size:** 20.11 MB | **Duration:** 00:28:04
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e8n961b3tbh8pr3/01_The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_3_-_Pins_and_Needles_1.m4b) | **Size:**  23 MB | **Duration:** 00:28:04



 

Soundcloud:


	4. Liar, Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters of this story! I hope you lovelies enjoy!
> 
> Update 10/29 - The MP3 link to the mediafire file for this chapter was actually of chapter 5. So sorry for the mix up!

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/whpa1ha72p15mp7/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_4.mp3) | **Size:** 25.42 MB | **Duration:** 00:40:36
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f42j5f9j2fdulc8/Chapter_4__Liar%2C_Liar.m4b) | **Size:** 29.22 MB | **Duration:** 00:40:36



Soundcloud:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I have recorded up to chapter 11, but I am still editing some of them. I promise I'll be much more prompt in the future. Don't forget to leave comments or criticism (I am new at this whole podfic thing) and go to oliversnape's profile and leave them love if you are enjoying the recording of their amazing work! The link is in the first chapter!


	5. Across the Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for y'all. When I posted chapter 4 about a week ago, I accidentally posted all the chapter 5 audio for the first 15 minutes of the chapter being up. I caught it and reposted with the correct audio but just be aware. You may need to go back and listen to chapter 4. In future, if you guys have any problems with links, let me know! ; *

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/98lqbccduojdbui/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_5.mp3) | **Size:** 25.42 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:11
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a47djzavt67g3qv/Chapter_5__Across_the_Pond.m4b) | **Size:** 29.22 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:11



Soundcloud:


	6. Connections and Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on for the rest of the series, there will be words and phrases that are spoken in Dutch. I apologize before hand for my mangling of those words. I did practice and do research on the pronunciation of all non-English words, but I'm pretty sure I've messed a few up. Also, I have finished recording and editting this podfic! YAY! So I will be posting the last chapters over the next day or so all together. I'd apologize for spamming y'all, but I'm really not sry :D

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cdeei6fynwwtkd9/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_6.mp3) | **Size:** 20.29 MB | **Duration:** 00:28:33
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c7vr0tvrjhn2huc/Chapter_6__Connections_and_Progress.m4b) | **Size:** 23.53 MB | **Duration:** 00:28:33



Soundcloud:

<


	7. A Toast and Toss of Coin

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d66k5x924qc81y0/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_7.mp3) | **Size:** 17.16 MB | **Duration:** 00:23:45
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1t95iraprjwreh9/Chapter_7__A_Toast_and_Toss_of_Coin.m4b) | **Size:** 19.57 MB | **Duration:** 00:23:45



Soundcloud:


	8. The Value of a Boy

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/orjipcmbqimsgwb/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_8.mp3) | **Size:** 22.79 MB | **Duration:** 00:32:31
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lksd9ydkeu3yd4k/Chapter_8__The_Value_of_a_Boy.m4b) | **Size:** 26.12 MB | **Duration:** 00:32:31



Soundcloud:


	9. The Basilisks and Billywigs

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ivad943cyc9utcr/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_9.mp3) | **Size:** 24.01 MB | **Duration:** 00:33:142/li >
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bjehliitgu6idut/Chapter_9__The_Basilisks_and_Billiwigs.m4b) | **Size:** 27.64 MB | **Duration:** 00:33:42



Soundcloud:


	10. You'll be the Death of Me

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pw7t6uwww2k9u5w/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_10.mp3.mp3) | **Size:** 26.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:36:45
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j6o64ue7yjljlda/Chapter_10__You%27ll_be_the_Death_of_Me.m4b) | **Size:** 30.12 MB | **Duration:** 00:36:45



Soundcloud:


	11. The Stalemate's Offer

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ateha97km3ddiz7/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_11.mp3) | **Size:** 22.55 MB | **Duration:** 00:31:44
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/16aquupyymz9clh/Chapter_11__The_Stalemate%27s_Offer.m4b) | **Size:** 25.75 MB | **Duration:** 00:31:44



Soundcloud:


	12. Under Suspicious Watch

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3e6qhb042nwac9u/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_12.mp3) | **Size:** 25.04 MB | **Duration:** 00:34:07
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s1osczp3p5ha3hz/Chapter_12__Under_Suspicious_Watch.m4b) | **Size:** 28.71 MB | **Duration:** 00:34:07



Soundcloud:


	13. Questions and Results

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4hu50eay7739cay/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_13.mp3) | **Size:** 25.42 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:49
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bleyf985019hwbh/Chapter_13__Questions_and_Results.m4b) | **Size:** 23.37 MB | **Duration:** 00:27:45



Soundcloud:


	14. A Boy Called Elliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter of this podfic! If you want to download the entire MP3, the full podfic, or see the entire playlist in SoundCloud, that will be included in chapter 15.

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j5vl5x96vuk4547/The_Definition_of_Home_Chapter_14.mp3) | **Size:** 32.41 MB | **Duration:** 00:44:34
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aq4y8agb6bnayyg/Chapter_14__A_Boy_called_Elliot.m4b) | **Size:** 37.08 MB | **Duration:** 00:44:34



Soundcloud:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that if you enjoyed this podfic, leave comments and kudos, especially for the original author oliversnape! : *


	15. Full Downloads MP3, Podbook, & SoundCloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Downloads of this podfic are included below. You can download the entire 7+ hours in MP3 format, as a podbook, or you can stream the whole thing from SoundCloud in the window below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much if you stuck with me this far! It's been a wild ride and I loved every second of it. An extra special thanks to oliversnape for allowing me to podfic this glorious fic of theirs. <3 Srsly go check out the rest of their stories. I am in love with every single one!

Full Podfic Downloads 

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i1f2g4oe82zl37f/The_Definition_Of_Home_by_oliversnape.mp3) | **Size:** 334.61 MB | **Duration:** 07:44:11
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/emvtkl1lpejvor2/01_The_Definition_of_Home_by_oliversnape.m4b) | **Size:** 360.35 MB | **Duration:** 07:43:41



Soundcloud:


End file.
